finale_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoda Kotb
Hoda Kotb is a contestant from Finale: Broadway. She is rememebred for her competitve nature and intense rivalries with several contestants. Of these rivalries, the most notable include a broken friendship with her former co-host of The Today Show, Kathie Lee, and extreme hatred for her fellow contestant Sandara, who she nicknamed "Skankdara." Broadway In Okay, Now Regretting My Decision..., Hoda is chosen by Katy Perry during the schoolyard pick. Before being picked, Hoda calls Lady Gaga, another competitor, a "g.oddess," and calls for a round of applause for her. Kathie Lee informs her that this is actually one of Lady Gaga's songs, titled Applause, which Lady Gaga begins to sing. Later, Hoda asks Lady Gaga if she and Kathie Lee have had her on The Today Show ''yet, and that only famous people get on the show. Lady Gaga is soon picked by Katy, to which point Kathie Lee gets frustrated and demands she pick Hoda. She does, and Hoda joins Kathie Lee, Lady Gaga and Katy Perry on what is soon to become "The Famous People" team. Before being picked, Hoda tries to bribe the host into putting Carmonta, the only other contestant left to be picked, on Harrison's Team. The Famous People lose the challenge, and are sent to elimination. At the elimination, Kathie Lee and Hoda enjoy some wine, agreeing that it is well deserved for their loss. Fortunately, the dinner that night is lobster, which goes well with the wine. Hoda and other members of her team vote out Lady Gaga. Upon being eliminated, Lady Gaga turns to the camera and recommeneds the audience buy her album ''ARTPOP ''on iTunes, then breaks down. Hoda attempts to console the crying celebrity, assuring her that ''ARTPOP ''was awesome. Lady Gaga bitterly decides to punish Kathie Lee. The punished Kathie Lee calls Hoda a kiss up, and is shocked to recieve the punishment. Hoda is asked how it feels to have Kathie Lee muted in '''Don't Play With Magic', a punishment the co-host recieved the previous episode by Lady Gaga. She tells the host that it is awful, especially because the two have 10:00 show later that day. Moments before the challenge, Quinn breaks a nail, and insists she must sit out for her team. Hoda reminds her, however, that the show must go on, pointing out that Kathie Lee is silenced. Quinn objects, however, reminding Hoda that it's her nail. She also claims Quinn isn't as pretty as she and Kathie Lee, to which her friend nods in agreement. During the challenge, Hoda screams at Florence to shut up when she scores for The Mermaids. Later during the challenge, Hoda begins chanting "Sandara is an uncultured swine!," which spikes anger in Sandara. Sandara lashes out, telling Hoda to "not go there" and calling her a bitch. However, Hoda does not back down, calling her a skank. Eventually, Hoda wins for The Famous People, sparing them from a second elimination. Katy Perry announces that she has cast a luck spell on Hoda. Meanwhile, she decides to reward Florence, and punish Sandara, who she has now nicknamed "Skankdara." After Ariel is eliminated at The Mermaid's elimination, Hoda and Kathie Lee are shocked to realize that she is Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Hoda says they should interview, due to her being a big star. Later, following the elimination of Harrison's Team, Hoda is confused to see that they didn't vote out Sandara, but Quinn instead. Hoda and Kathie Lee are split up in I Thought This Was Finale??, when Hoda is placed on TEAM 2 with Florence and YOLOnda. Before being put on a team, Hoda hashtags herself, saying "#HolyMessHoda," to which YOLOnda reminds her that she is the hashtagger of the game. When it is announced that Hoda and Florence will be on the same team, they both seem shocked. Fortunately, Hoda is relieved to not be on a team with Sandara, noting that it would ruin her game. However, Kathie Lee is placed on TEAM 3 with Sandara. Kathie Lee announces that anyone who joins her alliance will get wine, causing Hoda to say she'll join, due to wanting wine. However, Kathie Lee declines, reminding her that they are on different teams now, shocking Hoda. At the challenge, Hoda runs for her team. Before the challenge begins, Hoda asks Kathie Lee if she likes Sandara. Instead of getting a response from Kathie Lee, Sandara lashes out at Hoda, and the two begin to argue. Kathie Lee finally responds that she didn't want Hoda to "find out this way." Kathie Lee cuts off Sandara, who is still raging, and explains that Hoda is being replaced on The Today Show with Sandara. While the host is trying to explain the challenge, Hoda angrily tells Kathie Lee that she has been working on the show longer than she has. But, Kathie Lee objects, saying that the network is dropping her as soon as she loses Finale. Before the former co-hosts know it, the challenge has ended, and Kathie Lee is confused to hear she lost. Hoda's team wins, and they agree to Punish Kathie Lee. With satisfaction, Hoda tells Kathie Lee that she thinks her game is over. Before TEAM 3's elimination, Hoda tells the audience that she is going to replaced if she doesn't win. She then says this means she must win. At the elimination, Hoda tells the other members of Kathie Lee's team she will pay them to vote off Kathie Lee. Florence points to Hoda while encouraging Kathie Lee to "shake it out," referring to her Punishment, which was a dud anyway. Florence tells Kathie Lee that she has been "dragging that horse around," talking about Hoda. Kathie Lee assures Florence that they were just friends, and offers her to have some wine. Hoda declines the offer, however. She tells Kathie Lee that she has been living in the shadow of her spotlight, and that it is time for her to go. Before the votes are announced, Hoda tells YOLOnda to ruin Kathie Lee on Twitter. Fortunately for Hoda, Kathie Lee is eliminated by the duo of Sandara and Harrison. When Kathie Lee is eliminated, Hoda laughs and calls her a "drunken fool" and hands her a wine box. Hoda continues to show bitterness towards Kathie Lee in JUST REPLACE RUSSELL WITH HODA. CHEERS. During the performance challenge, Hoda is paired with Katy Perry. During Florence and Harrison's performance, Hoda is surprised to learn that Florence has a song, and asks her if she's even famous. Hoda and Katy are the third group to perform. When the performance begins, Hoda introduces herself as "Cathy Leigh," an obvious parody of Kathie Lee. Ironically, Katy plays Hoda, but is now named "Hoduh." The performance consists of "Cathy Leigh" rudely insulting "Hoduh." She calls her terrible, an insolent swine, and says that she is being replaced. Hoda's character then announces that today's guest on the "2DAYSHO" is none other than Florence. She explains that Florence is one of her friends, but definitely not famous, despite the fact that she actually is famous. Hoda continues to scream at Katy's character "Hoduh," until the performance is cut short for taking too long. Surprisingly, Hoda is one of the contestants to show the least disgust for Sandara's pornographic performance. The results are announced, and Hoda and Katy Perry do not win immunity. Hoda questions if Finale ''is broadcasted on a major network. At the elimination that night, Carmonta announces that she is voting for Sandara, to which Hoda says "sounds fun." It is implied that Hoda still dislikes "Skankdara." Hoda votes Sandara with a majority of the other contestants, sending her home. Before she leaves, Hoda informs Sandara that everyone voted for her because she's a skank. In '''I've Been Busy Eating My Immunity Cookies', Hoda and the other remaining contestants take place in an auction. When it is announced by the host that each contestant will get five hundred dollars for bidding, Hoda points out that she has over 5.5 million dollars in her banking account, and asks if she can use that instead. During the first bidding for a Challenge Advantage, Hoda continously bids one dollar, until the host reminds her that the bidding is twenty follar increments. Hoda doesn't bid on anything until the final item. She says she'll bid five hundred dollars only if the covered item is wine. However, she is beat by YOLOnda, who bids five hundred first. The covered item is revealed to be a box of wine, upsetting Hoda. At the elimination, Hoda recieves a salad for dinner and excitedly pours wine on it. Hoda, Florence, and Katy Perry vote to eliminate Harrison, Sandara's former main ally, and are able to successfully do so. While listing the final five in I'm The Surpreme Queen, the host labels Hoda as "the bitchy TV show host." Hoda responds, saying that she thinks it's time for some "#HolyMessHoda," a label she had given herself from the beginning of the game. With the scent of alcohol in her breath, Hoda publically points out that she was the only one who had voted for Carmonta the night before, even though she hadn't. Carmonta, now angry, shouts at Hoda that she is next, to which Hoda calmly denies. Hoda says she's famous and to back the hell off. While the challenge is being explained, Hoda's alcoholic breath is apparent, causing the host to ask if she is drunk. Florence ends up winning the challenge, continuing her immunity streak. Hoda walks up to her and begins shouting at Florence, telling her that she is nothing. Florence doesn't seem to care, and casually kicks Hoda in the vagina, causing her to fall to the ground and puke. The contestants are the sent back to the theatre. At the elimination, Hoda is eliminated by 3-2 vote, and becomes the third jury member. A confused Hoda is reminded by Katy Perry that she had warned her, while Florence thanks YOLOnda for not flipping. Carmonta, who is revealed to have been aligned with Hoda and YOLOnda, is now in the minority. Hoda frowns on YOLOnda flipping, and tells her that she "might as well hand her the crown now," referring to Katy Perry. Trivia